


Day 275 - The art of disguise

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [275]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Disguise, Friendship, Humor, M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I guess he’s not coming anymore, is he?”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 275 - The art of disguise

“I guess he’s not coming anymore, is he?”

Lestrade looked at him, something like disappointment in his gaze.

“He was already here.”

“What? That’s impossible. I’ve talked to six people, he wasn’t one of them. No disguise is that good.”

“I told you he is outstanding when he puts his mind to it. He almost fooled me.”

“No way. He wasn’t here yet.”

“Let’s see your notes.”

“I don’t need to take notes.”

“Then tell me about them.”

“I talked to two teenagers, a young mother with a baby strapped to her chest, a lovely old lady with a hunch and a voice as if she smokes three packets a day, a beggar who was so dirty I couldn’t even tell if it was a man or a woman, and a marathon runner. I thought it was the beggar for a while but he or she was missing two fingers. No way he could fake that. And please don’t tell me it was the marathon runner or I will have indecent thoughts about his legs from now on.”

“Don’t worry, it wasn’t him. Look over there.”

The old woman walked back into the room, this time without the hunch and the contacts hiding the familiar blue eyes.

“John! That was amazing!” Lestrade grinned and slapped the old lady on the back.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'disguise'.
> 
>  
> 
> There will probably no 221B tomorrow since I have to deal with some family stuff. 
> 
> .


End file.
